A. Field of the Invention
This allows a tent to be staked easily and securely but further enables the stake to be removed without any damage to the tent.
B. Prior Art
While many devices achieve similar effects, the present invention provides a unique, novel, and improved way for using a tent. The various tent stake patents, such as Vandiver, U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,718, and Steffes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,336, do not produce the array of functions which the present invention produces. While the Horowitz patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,194 is somewhat similar, its design is still different and it provides a different function than the recent invention.